Versprechen
by Fvvn
Summary: Kamu tahu, baik di pihakmu maupun dia, kalian berdua sama-sama menepati janji. Golden Days Fanfic. Jin x Mitsuya x Ubukata.


**Versprechen**

**Golden Days (c) Shigeru Takao**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate T+**

**Second POV, Contains spoiler **(alangkah baiknya jika kamu membaca ini setelah menyelesaikan komiknya)**, Fluff, Plotless, Plothole, Jin x Mitsuya x Ubukata **(mungkin)

...

**Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang dihasilkan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Yang ada hanya keuntungan batin bagi penulisnya saja.**

**...**

**[**Fanfic ini bisa dibilang tribut untuk Golden Days yang belum lama ini selesai gue baca. Isinya semacam kisah tentang Mitsuya setelah dia balik ke masa depan, dan menjalani hidup dengan Ubukata atau bisa dibilang, ini headcanon gue untuk Golden Days. Karena gue ga suka ending yang tragis, makanya gue buat fluff ini. Iya emang gue fans yang denial ha ha ha**]**

.

.

.

**Versprechen**

.

.

.

Kamu masih hapal dengan segar saat hari dimana aku datang bersama seorang cicit dari sosok yang amat kamu kenal. Emas kilau dari rambutnya bersirobok di depan matamu yang membelalak. Momen yang rasanya belum lama terjadi, seolah kini bagaikan lembar demi lembar usang dari album yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Pikiranmu terbang melayang ke masa lalu—seperti _merry go round_ yang berputar tak henti di satu tempat.

"Maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba. Namaku Ubukata."

Cemerlangnya iris hijau itu membentur hitamnya irismu. Kamu tergagap dengan kemunculannya yang terasa seperti obat pahit—kamu bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa reinkarnasi mungkin nyata adanya.

'_Jin..'_

Kamu menampar diri dalam hati saat orang itu sedang sibuk menjelaskan maksud dan kedatangannya. Dia adalah sosok seumur di generasi yang sama denganmu. Tentu saja, apa yang kamu harapkan—bahwa dia mungkin saja Jin yang itu—tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Jadi kamu cicitnya Aiko ya—"

"Begitulah. Aku datang kemari karena ingin memberikan barang titipan."

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut. Kelanjutan yang terus membuaimu dengan momen emas di masa lalu yang rasanya belum lama lepas dari pikiran.

Kamu tahu orang-orang pasti akan menganggapmu gila jika kamu berkata kepada mereka bahwa kamu pernah hidup di masa _Taisho_—masa dimana kakekmu masih berusia remaja. Kamu pernah mengalami pingsan selama tiga hari dan selama itu pula kamu terjebak dalam masa yang seharusnya bukan milikmu.

Tidak hanya satu atau dua hari semata—kamu hidup sebagai orang di zaman itu selama setahun penuh, dengan tujuan untuk membantu kakekmu mengubah masa depan yang sangat ia sesali. Kamu berhasil melakukannya dan kembali ke masa depan, dimana saat itu kamu telah siuman dari pingsan yang bahkan tidak ada seminggu lamanya. Kamu merasa sangat bersyukur bisa membantu kakekmu, mengantarkannya dalam kematian yang damai dan membahagiakan—

Tapi kehidupanmu di masa itu bukanlah sekadar angin lalu yang bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Saat langit-langit rumah sakit dan wajah ibumu muncul sebagai pemandangan pertama yang kamu tangkap, saat itu pula kamu tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir cantik di antara pipi pucatmu. Air mata yang menjadi simbol dan fakta bahwa kamu telah mencapai titik dimana kamu tidak akan pernah lagi bisa menemui sosok'nya' di masa lalu.

"Apa aku sebegitu miripnya dengan kakak dari nenek buyutku?"

"Er, tidak juga sih. Kau lebih mirip dengan Aiko malah—"

Jin yang kamu kenal tidak sepirang Ubukata, rambutnya lebih menyerupai tanah di musim semi. Senyumnya lebih nakal dan karismatik—yang jujur saja kamu sering dibuatnya kesal sekaligus takjub dengan paras tampan berdarah campuran itu. Tidak seperti Ubukata yang asing dengan senyum ramah _default_—

"Mitsuya?"

'_Tapi suaranya begitu sama..'_

Kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa berhenti untuk membanding-bandingkan kedua sosok itu. Sosok di masa depan yang baru saja kamu kenal dan sosok di masa lalu yang sudah lama kamu cintai. Kamu tidak bisa.

"Ini—barang peninggalan dari Jin Kasuga yang ingin dikembalikan padamu."

"Ini..."

"Di medan perang, dia terus membawanya, tanpa pernah melepaskannya—bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya."

'_Jin, ini untukmu'_

'_Knight hitam sebagai jimat pelindung'_

Tangisanmu pecah.

Kamu tahu Ubukata jadi merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya menepuk bahumu sebagai pelipur lara.

Ya—di hari itu, kamu menerimaku dengan sepucuk surat dari hasil tulisan tangan Jin, asli, yang sampai sekarang belum berani kamu baca karena suatu sebab. Surat dengan amplop kasar dan kertas kekuningan yang dimakan zaman. Surat dengan tulisan indah, berbahasa Jerman.

Kamu menyimpannya di dalam laci di balik tumpukkan notes kecil. Kamu merasa aman dengannya.

.

.

**GD**

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Perubahan mulai terasa, walau belum mencapai level yang signifikan. Perubahan itu dimulai dari ibumu, yang (biasanya) overprotektif karena trauma akan tragedi di masa silam—dimana kamu diculik saat berusia dua tahun.

"Mitsuya, kamu yakin tidak mau ibu antar?"

"Aduh Ibu, sudah berapakali kubilang, aku akan naik sepeda bersama Ubukata—"

Kalau dahulu wanita itu senang mendorongmu paksa masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa banyak melempar pertanyaan, sekarang ia mulai bersikap longgar dan menghargai privasimu. Mungkin secara tidak langsung, Jin lah yang sudah membuat perubahan itu. Jin lah yang membuatmu kuat untuk menatap ibumu dengan serius dan meminta hak untuk hidup layaknya manusia tanpa tali penggerak. Karena sepertinya, Jin lah alasan kenapa kamu tidak lagi menjadi boneka dari ibu—walaupun kamu masih tetap mencintai ibumu yang terlalu sayang itu.

"Pulangnya mau ibu jemput?"

"Aku akan pulang dengan Ubukata bu!"

Kamu tahu waktu terus berputar.

Tak disangka-sangka, seminggu setelah kedatangan Ubukata yang cukup mengejutkan, ia kini memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal di kota tempatmu berada. Lalu secara kebetulan pula, ia mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolahmu, dan menjadi murid di angkatan yang sama denganmu.

Seragam sekolah di zaman _Taisho_ dan di zamanmu tidaklah banyak berubah—sehingga kamu sempat tercengang saat untuk yang pertamakalinya kamu lihat Ubukata dalam balutan seragam. Senyummu refleks melebar dan tanganmu refleks menjamah kedua bahu bidangnya yang lemas mendapat pujian.

"Kau sekarang benar-benar mirip dia—"

"Oh ya?"

Kamu semakin hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya—bagaimanapun juga, melupakan Jin seperti menghapus seluruh dosa yang pernah kamu ciptakan di dunia. Mustahil, tentu saja. Jadi kamu berusaha untuk hidup dengan memori tentang Jin yang tersisa.

Kamu kini diperbolehkan menyentuh dan bermain biola lagi—setelah sekian lama ibumu melarang keras karena suatu alasan yang tidak rasional tentang cinta. Kali ini, Ubukata lah yang membantumu dan ia lah yang mengatakan pada ibumu bahwa permainan biolamu terlalu sayang untuk dimatikan. Ia ingin kamu memainkannya lagi—saat hari dimana peringatan meninggalnya anak dari Aiko alias, nenek Ubukata, datang. Sebab beliau sangat menyukai permainan biolamu.

Mungkin peziarah di sekitar banyak yang menganggap kalian aneh—karena menenteng biola di tengah kuburan dan memainkannya setelah selesai berdoa. Tapi toh, tak ada satupun yang protes, dan kamu tetap tersenyum, menikmati semilir angin dan lantunan _Wild Rose_ yang sedang kamu mainkan. Lagu lawas yang menjadi favorit kakekmu—juga Jin.

"Yuk, pulang. Atau kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu untuk makan sore?"

"Tapi kalau aku pulang telat, ibuku nanti bisa ngamuk seperti biasa—"

"Biar kusambungkan kabar padanya lewat ponsel. Ini bukan zaman kuno kan?"

Kamu tahu kamu tercengang dengan sikapnya yang menenangkan dan bisa diandalkan—lagi-lagi ia menyerupai Jin, yang kau rindukan.

"Hei."

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa aku pernah hidup di zaman nenek buyutmu?"

"Huh?"

Kamu tahu, percakapan itu membuka tabir dari semua rahasia yang selama ini kamu simpan, sendirian. Ubukata adalah orang pertama (jika kakekmu tidak termasuk ke dalam hitungan) yang pernah kamu ceritakan tentang pengalaman ajaibmu dalam menjelajahi waktu. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang, tentu saja terperanjat adalah reaksi yang wajar.

Namun Ubukata tak menginterupsi semua ucapan—yang sesungguhnya terdengar begitu magis—dari bibir ranummu yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Pun dengan sorot mata teduh yang tak henti memayungimu dalam kasih dan rasa percaya yang kuat. Ubukata tidak membuatmu merasa segan untuk bercerita, samasekali.

"Tak apa kalau kau menganggapku aneh. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan uneg-unegku saja—"

"Tidak, Mitsuya."

"—Aku, percaya padamu."

Mata yang tersenyum itu membuat pipimu panas.

.

.

**GD**

.

.

"Apa Mitsuya pandai berbahasa Jerman?"

"Kau bicara apa, Ubukata-_kun_? anakku tidak pernah les ataupun belajar bahasa Jerman."

Percakapan singkat di ruang tamu keluarga Souma itu membuat Ubukata mengangguk polos dengan mulut membuka 'o'. Ia menyuap mulutnya dengan segumpal nasi, mengunyah, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapmu, dan memberikan senyum tersirat yang lainnya.

Kamu hanya berpaling, sengaja—

Sengaja menyembunyikan semburat malu karena kamu terlalu senang dengan fakta bahwa Ubukata percaya padamu.

Percaya dengan kenyataan dibalik kisahmu yang terdengar seperti dongeng. Dongeng tragis yang cantik.

Waktu diputar mundur beberapa jam dimana sesi sekolahmu belum berakhir sempurna. Guru bahasa Inggrismu sibuk membagikan selembar kertas berisikan soal cerita yang selalu membuat pundakmu dan anak-anak di kelas terasa pegal. Soal dimana kamu dan yang lainnya diberikan waktu sekian menit untuk berdiri dan membaca.

"Ya, Mitsuya—silahkan terjemahkan baris awal."

Saking fokusnya membaca, kamu sampai tidak sadar.

"Surat untuk Ayah oleh Franz Kafka—"

Suasana mendadak ramai di tengah sesi konsentrasimu yang sibuk menunjukkan kualitas sebagai penerjemah. Kesal, kamu pun berhenti dan berpaling memutar kepala—dimana saat itu berpuluh pasang mata teman di sekitarmu menatap intens layaknya bertemu air di tengah gurun pasir.

"Mitsuya, kau bisa membacanya...?"

Suara salah satu penghuni kelas menyadarkanmu dari realita. Tamparan lebih keras terasa saat suara yang lainnya menyahut.

"Pak! Ini bahasa apa? Kami mana bisa baca!"

"Bapak mabuk nih ngasih soalnya!"

Matamu kembali menelusur bacaan dengan baik-baik—

_Franz Kafka - __Brief an den Vater_

_Liebster Vater,_

_Du hast mich letzthin einmal gefragt, warum ich behaupte, ich hätte Furcht vor Dir. Ich wußte Dir, wie gewöhnlich—_

Dan membelalak.

"Aduh, maafkan saya anak-anak. Silahkan lompati cerita itu dan lanjut di cerita nomor dua. Ya, Mitsuya—masih kamu yang bertugas untuk menerjemahkan cerita."

"Bapak pasti memfotokopi soal sambil mabuk ya? Haha!"

"Hei, hei, Jangan diributkan lagi! Nanti kalian pulang telat lho!"

Tanganmu tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Selesai menjalankan tugas, refleks aku, yang selalu kamu bawa kemana-mana dan yang kini kamu simpan di kolong meja, kamu ambil dan kamu genggam dengan eratnya. Kamu sama saja seperti Jin—yang tidak pernah melepasku pergi, kemanapun tujuannya.

Beruntunglah karena kamu satu kelas dengan Ubukata—ia jadi saksi yang melihat bahwa kamu menerjemahkan cerita itu di tengah pelajaran. Bahkan saat bel pulang berdentang, kamu masih diam di kursi dan menerjemahkan penggalan dalam cerita yang diminta oleh temanmu yang penasaran. Wajah takjub tak kunjung lepas terhadapmu—

"Mitsuya—kau diam-diam menghanyutkan ya."

Meskipun kamu tahu, kamu tidak bisa menerjemahkannya sampai tuntas dan sempurna. Walaupun kemampuan berbahasa Jermanmu tidaklah semewah kakekmu, Yoshimitsu.

"Darimana kau belajar bahasa Jerman?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa kamu jawab dengan mudah. Hanya cengiran lebar saja yang terpampang di depan wajah-wajah penasaran yang akhirnya cemberut karena kamu lebih senang menutup mulut.

—Hanya Ubukata seorang sajalah yang tahu.

"Jin yang mengajariku."

"Satu tahun aku mempelajarinya di sekolah dan atas bantuan Jin—"

Hanya Ubukata seorang yang kamu ceritakan. Yang kamu bagi kisah itu setelah kalian tiba di rumah dan berlesehan di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya Jin orang yang sangat baik."

"Mendengar semua yang kau ceritakan, aku merasa Jin selalu memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu. Beruntung ya."

"Tidak itu—" iris hijau Ubukata menabrak serius saat kamu menyangkalnya, "Awalnya Jin baik padaku karena ia menyukai kakek yang wajah remajanya mirip sekali denganku—"

"Tapi itu kan hanya 'awalnya'. Yang setelah-setalahnya Jin bersikap baik padamu karena kau adalah Mitsuya—bukan?"

"Iya. Kau, benar..."

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya?"

Cinta adalah kata yang bobotnya lebih berat daripada suka. Dan kamu yang tidak pandai berbohong, hanya menganggukkan kepala sepelan mungkin, sebagai bentuk persetujuan dan determinasi hatimu terhadap Jin. Kamu terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya langsung dengan kata—maka jadilah kamu gunakan kepala gondrong itu sebagai ganti. Kesenangan kecil membuncah sekelebat dari hati, sekaligus rasa takut akan reaksi yang mungkin saja Ubukata tunjukkan setelahnya.

"Begitu."

Tapi pada akhirnya, kamu tidak bisa melihat dan mengingat wajah Ubukata dengan jelas. Hanya ada gumaman yang tak berujung—dan pengalihan topik untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang terhenti sejenak. Sebuah manuver dan taktik yang sangat sempurna.

Begitu sempurnanya sampai kamu tidak sadar.

.

.

**GD**

.

.

Musim dingin membuat jaket tebal mengerat lekat pada tubuh dan kamu bersin-bersin tak berhenti setelahnya.

"Hei, kenapa sih ngotot pergi ke gunung Atago di bulan Januari? Kau tahu kan salju sedang lebat-lebatnya."

"Hehe."

"Aduh, lap ingusmu dulu sebelum tertawa."

Sungguh, Ubukata seperti pelayan pribadimu saja.

"Disini—"

"Tempatku melihat Jin untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Tempat perpisahan. Di bulan yang sama."

Kondisi menjadi lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Dan kamu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengajak Ubukata pergi ke tempat bersejarahmu dengan orang yang kini sudah tiada.

"Mau berdoa?"

"Huh?"

Jaket tebal milik Ubukata melayang dan membungkus kepalamu seketika,

"Nih, supaya pilekmu tidak makin parah. Kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di undakan tangga—"

Cengkeramanmu di ujung kausnya membuat Ubukata tertegun.

"Mitsuya?"

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian disini."

Cengkeraman itu mengeras.

"Temani aku berdoa—"

Dan Ubukata takkan pernah bisa memaafkanmu yang begitu egois—sorot matanya menggelap, murung.

"Baiklah."

Jaket itu kembali hinggap pada tubuh pemiliknya. Kamu tersenyum, tidak ingin direpotkan lebih jauh oleh Ubukata. Begitu egoisnya menggunakan ekspresi lembut yang kini membuatnya jatuh telak. Kamu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah kamu perbuat, sesungguhnya.

.

.

**GD**

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Ubukata merasa risih saat tiba-tiba saja kamu memerhatikannya dan tak pernah melepaskan pandang samasekali.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku ya? Ada nasi yang menempel? Atau _nori_? Tapi tadi sarapanku omelet sih—"

"Tidak, itu—"

"—Aku tidak pernah cerita ya kalau Jin pakai kacamata?"

"Ha?"

Dan topik itu terus berulang. Atau mungkin, sengaja kamu ulang supaya kamu tidak melupakan eksistensinya. Supaya kamu tahu, bahwa Jin itu nyata, menempati suatu tahta di hatimu.

"Aku pakai kacamata kalau baca saja kok—"

"Tapi hanya mirip sekelebat sih. Lagipula kacamata Jin itu kuno dan bundar. Milikmu lebih modern."

"Hmm."

Buku PR-nya ditutup dan kamu bisa lihat Ubukata menghela napas. Kacamata yang baru saja bertengger di hidungnya kini meluncur lepas dan tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau bosan ya?"

"Bosan mendengarku cerita tentang Jin?"

Iris bundar kehijauan itu jatuh menghantam sampul depan catatannya.

"Maaf ya—"

Kamu tahu kamu sangat menyesal sudah membuat teman satu-satunya yang akrab denganmu, menunjukkan ekspresi yang rumit. Kalau saja kamu sadar, bahwa Ubukata sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kamu kira—

"Aku tidak bosan kok."

"Aku cuma—merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Kenapa—Ubukata?"

_Karena aku begitu mirip, makanya kau jadi terbayangi oleh sosok Jin terus—kan?_

_Karena aku begitu mirip, makanya aku jadi egois—tidak ingin dilihat sebagai orang lain._

_Karena aku begitu mirip, aku jadi tidak merasa enak._

_Tidak enak sudah berpikiran begini._

Dan musim demi musim berlalu. Semi yang cantik datang dimana dedaunan hijau lebat dan basah karena embun nampak begitu segar di pagi yang begitu cerah. Kamu bisa lihat, Ubukata yang seperti biasa mampir untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Dia menyapamu dengan tepukan keras di punggung dan membicarakan PR musim dingin yang menggunung. Rutinitas pagi yang begitu biasa, begitu normal tanpa membicarakan masa lalu seperti saat terakhir kalian mampir ke gunung untuk berdoa. Kamu menahan diri karena takut membuat Ubukata tak enak hati—oleh sebab itu, kamu mengurangi frekuensimu membicarakan Jin di depannya.

Tapi sepertinya, Ubukata tahu akan hal itu. Hanya sayang, ia tak protes dan tak menyadarkanmu atas kesadarannya.

Lalu,

"Hei, apa kau mau kembali ke masa lalu?"

Dia memancingmu dengan topik yang sensitif. Dia memakai kacamata saat berbicara denganmu. Dia meniru gerak-gerik Jin yang nakal, yang berdasarkan penjabaranmu tentang Jin terhadapnya. kamu menelan ludah. Berkeringat.

"M-Memangnya ada cara seperti itu?"

"Memangnya yang waktu itu kau alami masuk akal?"

"Ya—itu kan terjadi atas dasar keajaiban. Cara untuk bagaimana menciptakan kondisi seperti itu lagi tidak ada yang tahu."

"Lagipula, hari ini kau kenapa sih? Pakai kacamata segala—kau sedang tidak baca buku kan? atau jangan-jangan kau sekarang rabun jauh—"

"Sembarangan."

Ubukata mendekat, diantara jajaran rak dan lemari-lemari di kamarnya, menjepit dan memblokir akses bagimu untuk pergi dari tempat. Kamu kedapatan _feeling_ bahwa ada sesuatu yang dirasa tidak nyaman menyergap insting.

"Hei!"

"Coba kita berandai sebentar—"

walau sekilas, kamu pikir seringai itu nampak begitu mirip.

Mirip sekali.

"Kalau misal aku bisa menciptakan mesin waktu dan membawamu pergi dari zaman ini—apa kau ingin kembali menemui Jin?"

"Hah..."

Kamu tahu, itu terdengar sia-sia.

"Berandai pun ada batasnya kan."

"Seandainya benar pun, saat itu aku pasti sudah sangat tua—mungkin melebihi umur kakekku."

"Hei. Kau meremehkanku ya?"

Kamu tertawa saja.

"Mau sudah tua ataupun belum, tidak mungkin kau menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya kan? kau tidak bodoh kan?"

Senyummu hilang tersapu riak mendung. Tanganmu meraih lengan-lengan Ubukata dan menyingkirkannya dari kedua bahumu.

"Masalahnya kesempatan seperti itu—tidak ada lagi kan?"

Kamu menambahkan kalimat tanya sekadar ingin memastikan. Kamu tahu kamu sangat putus asa dengan topik ini, sejujurnya.

"Hei Ubukata,"

"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya pertemuan di dunia lain?"

Kamu tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban itu karena Ubukata lantas memelukmu dengan begitu erat dan menyesakkan.

"Kalau kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri, aku akan bunuh ibumu supaya ikut menyusul dan mengganggumu yang sibuk mencari Jin di alam sana."

Kamu tersengat dengan kalimat Ubukata yang terasa dingin. Dingin dan ketus, namun seperti ada rasa hangat yang tersirat dibaliknya.

"Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam begitu ah. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri kok—"

_Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati konyol_

_Aku pikir orang itu pasti juga setuju._

.

.

**GD**

.

.

**Liebster Mitsuya,**

**Aku tidak tahu apakah surat ini sampai tapi kalau kau membacanya, syukurlah. Syukurlah karena walaupun aku (sejujurnya) kesal tidak bisa melihat balasanmu, tapi aku senang kalau kau senang dengan suratku. Apapun untukmulah, Mitsuya sayang.**

.

.

Kamu memberengut dengan baris akhir di paragraf itu. Ubukata bersiul sebelum akhirnya kamu tampar muka cengngesannya dengan kepalan tangan. Berminggu-minggu lewat dan kamu baru sanggup membaca surat yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam lacimu itu, sekarang.

.

.

**Saat aku menulis ini, aku sedang dalam masa peperangan, jadi maaf—mungkin suratnya pendek sekali. Padahal ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Tapi kuharap, Yoshimitsu sudah mengatakan segala hal yang ingin kau caritahu. Disini aku hanya ingin protes sebentar.**

**Aku ingin protes dengan kepergianmu, kau dengar itu ha? Kalau saja aku tahu si Kai juga orang yang datang dari masa depan, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali seperti sekarang ini. Maksudku—itu curang, Mitsuya. Curang sekali. Dia tetap tinggal (dan masih menyebalkan, tentu saja) sementara kau pergi jauh, ke masa dimana kau berada sekarang. Padahal kau tahu, kalau aku (sangat) tidak ingin berpisah denganmu—**

**Waktu di gunung Atago, kau mendengarnya dengan jelas kan?**

**Tapi yasudahlah. Sudah terlanjur aku tidak mungkin merasa kesal terus-terusan. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kau tetap sehat dan menjalani hari-harimu dengan normal.**

**Atau kau lebih senang yang abnormal? Terserah padamu saja. Yang penting, aku tetap mencintaimu. Muah (Oke, aku merasa aneh menulis 'muah' disitu).**

**Mungkin aku egois, karena surat ini seperti memaksamu untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi hei, kalau kau sudah punya pengganti yang baru, yang lama jangan dilupakan juga ya. **

**Semoga hidupmu berbahagia. Karena disini, aku sudah berbahagia—**

**Seperti janji kita. Aku memegang janjiku. Jadi kuharap, kau juga memegang janjimu.**

**Jin Kasuga.**

**Agustus, 1942. Amerika Utara.**

_._

_._

**GD**

_._

_._

"Mitsuya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm, ya—"

Semalam, kamu bermimpi aneh. Mimpi dimana Jin berbicara dengan Ubukata dan kemudian keduanya menoleh padamu secara serempak. Kamu tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi entah kenapa sejak saat mimpi itu terjadi, perasaanmu menjadi semakin tenang.

Kamu sentuh aku yang kini menjadi hiasan bergantung di ranselmu. Lalu tersenyum menatap langit yang terik dan panas—Ubukata di sampingmu mengejar, menangkapmu dari belakang dan hampir membuat kalian terjatuh di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Bodoh, Ubukata! Tubuhmu itu berat tahu!"

"Kau cerewet ya—padahal saat pertamakali bertemu kelihatannya sendu sekali."

"Ya habis, waktu itu kan—"

"Tapi ternyata, _true nature_-mu memang begini ya. Hm, hm."

"Apa maksud 'hm, hm'-mu yang barusan itu hah?! Kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan!"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, kau tahu kita sudah telat kan. masa di hari pertama masuk di musim panas kita kena strap berdiri di depan lapangan?"

"AH, TIDAK BAGUS!"

Kalian berlari menjauh. Dengan seragam musim panas yang tembus oleh keringat. Dengan rambut yang diikat dan tangan mendekap tas kuat-kuat.

Kamu bisa tertawa secerah langit.

Kamu sungguh bisa.

_Kau lihat ini Jin? Aku menjaga janji kita._

_Saat ini aku berbahagia—_

_Sama sepertimu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

**A/N** : waduh, jadi panjang gini ha ha ha. Tapi gue legaaaaa. Gue lega bisa ngetik fic ini dan ngebuat akhirnya jadi fluff. Gue jadi ga merasa Jin dan Mitsuya itu kepisah jauh (walaupun nyatanya begitu) dan gue sengaja banget masangin Mitsuya sama Ubukata biar ada pelampiasan. Biar gue bisa muv on sama pair Jin x Mitsuya yang febeles ini. SIAL LO MITSUYA CEPETAN NYUSUL JIN SANA (Lalu Ubukata ngejar).

Btw, gue curhat banget itu di suratnya Jin U_U curhat betapa tidak adilnya si komikus dalam menentukan nasib karakter-karakternya /Oi.

Udah ah, cape. Gue udah cape nangis dan nyampah di FB tentang betapa nyeseknya gue baca komik ini. Jadi biarkanlah gue ngayal yang bagus-bagus—biar ga sakit hati UvU

Rekomendasi, baca Golden Days sambil dengerin instrumental Sakura Nagashi itu—Feels bocor.

* * *

**Catatan untuk yang belum baca komiknya** :

-Periode Taisho sekitar Juli 1912 – Desember 1926

-Mitsuya lahir di Periode Heisei (tahun 1989 – sekarang). Urutan Periode di Jepang : Meiji – Taisho – Showa – Heisei.

-Di zaman Taisho, orang yang mengemban pendidikan itu masih yang kalangan elit, dan level sekolahnya terbilang sulit. Selain itu karena efek percampuran budaya asing, murid-murid di sekolah zaman kakeknya Mitsuya itu mempelajari bahasa Jerman. Makanya, Mitsuya yang pertamakali dateng dan buta Jerman, diajarin sama Jin. Dan ilmunya kebawa dong di masa depan XD

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
